Some of information used in the specification and the drawings is provided by Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd. (hereinafter, referred to as Samsung), LG Electronics Inc., NERC, and CRC/ETRI (which is clarified in the drawings).
A low density parity check (LDPC) code has a high error correction capability and has been widely adopted in transmission systems for digital broadcasting, for example, Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)-S.2, DVB-T.2, and DVB-C.2 used in Europe, and Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) 3.0 used in the U.S. (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).
The recent study shows that the performance of an LDPC code becomes closer to a Shannon limit as the code length thereof becomes larger, similar to a turbo code. The LDPC code has the property that the shortest distance is proportional to the code length. Therefore, the LDPC code has the advantages that block error probability characteristics are excellent and a so-called error floor phenomenon which is observed in the decoding characteristics of, for example, a turbo code rarely occurs.